two different lives
by put-3
Summary: spike is one of the popular guys in school but Buffy is just a normal girl. When they start chattin online they decided to met each other. wut happens next? Plz RR.
1. The guy

Chapter 1 ~ The Guy~  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry it's just my driver went somewhere and came back late", says Cordelia. "Don't worry I was online anyway. Actually I have forgotten that you are coming. The guy I was talking about went online." Said Buffy. "Oh my god I can't believe I missed it." Cordelia said in a shock. "Hey  
were late. Lets go."  
  
We reached to our tuition center. On my way to the stairs Cordelia stopped me and said, "I know you might think I'm crazy but lets get out of here. They won't find out if we missed our class." I said, "No, Cor we can't we can't take that risk. Plus, were are we going to go, huh!" As I start walking again Cor shouted, "Don't be such a chicken Buffy. You've been like this since 1st grade. Remember that day when you stop me to steal Xander's crayon." I became angry and said "No, I am not a chicken and about those crayon she really love those crayons. Fine I'll skip this one but it's just to show you that I am not a chicken." We went to the nearest mall and start looking around. There were so many nice clothes I wanted to buy but after I checked the price tag, I turned around and walk away. After I went out of the shop, Cordelia snug in stuff in my backpack and asked me to walk fast. As we were out of the mall, I said "What's happening Cor don't tell me you were shoplifting." She said, "Well, yeah! I did some shoplifting but so what! I don't see no big deal about it." I was so angry I just walk away and stopped a taxi and went in. Corwas shouting something but I didn't care.  
  
Just after I reach the house I went in and went straight to my room and looked it. I switched on my computer and logged in MSN messenger. I was so happy that the guy I've been chattin with and the person who I have a little crush on was online.  
  
Me says: Hi! : ) Mr. Perfect says: hey pet. How are you? Me says: Nothing much. What about you? Mr. Perfect: Same. What are you doing this Saturday? Me says: Um.... Nothing why?  
Mr. Perfect says: I was, if you're not busy You and me could catch a  
movie. Since we never seen each other.  
Me says: Yeah, I would love to.  
Mr. Perfect says: Cool then. I'll pick you up at 7. Ok luv.  
Me says: OK. My address is 5, Melbourne Street.  
Mr. Perfect says: Thanks. Hey, I got to go. See you later pet.  
Me says: Bye  
Mr. Perfect logged off.  
Me logged off. 


	2. Blind Date

Chapter 2 ~ Blind Date  
  
The next day, the phone rang and it was for me. When I pick up the phone, it was Cor. She just wanted to say sorry about what happened yesterday. She said that she would never do it again. She asked me if she could get back the stuff she snug in my backpack. When she said that I just remembered the stuff in my bag. I said ok and that I'll give it to her later tomorrow in school. In school I'm not one of the popular kids, not one of the gangsters not even the nerd people. I'm just one off the normal people. I was already late for English class like normal. I have problems with waking up early. My English teacher, Mrs. Mont will always give me one long lecture how I got to be responsible and all. Cor whispered to me to go to the girl's room after the class and bring the stuff. After English, I took the stuff and went to the girl's room. In the room, she gave me a present and I ask her "Cor, what is this for." And she said, "It's just to show you that I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cost you." Then I said, "You shouldn't have. Well thanks a lot Cor." I gave her a hug. I told her about my blind date just because she's my friend. She started jumping and said "Oh my god Buff, I can't believe it. You are so lucky. Ok on that day I'll go spy on you guys and don't worry I won't disturb your date." I said "Oh fine but you got to promise me that you don't disturb me on that day. Ok." I went out of the girl's room and went to the lab for my next class. It was already Friday and I still don't know what to wear. Thank god I have $200 in my purse. I went to the nearest mall and went clothes hunting. Alas I found a winner. It is a black dress with a bare back. Then I went home to try it with my heels. It was like totally made for me. It's Saturday and my date is going to be here soon. Oh my god he's early he's not supposed to be here in 5 more minutes. God I haven't seen this guy and I'm going out with him. As I opened the door he was standing in front of me. I found out that the guy I've been talking to the most popular and the hottest guy in school. Oh my god he's Spike THE Spike William. God I'm lucky. He was wearing jeans and a blue shirt. He has this big ocean blue eyes and you can tell he's been working out by the size of his abs and his hair, wow it's just hot. It's like a dream only I'm awake. He took my hand and brought me to his car. It was an Alfa Romeo. We watched 'A Walk to Remember.' He's not like most guys keep on looking at his watch. Then we went to eat at Chili's. We started talking about what do we like to do and I found out that we got pretty much stuff in common like we like sushi and we like to skateboarding. I also found out that he's in my school and that he lives near my house. I realized that Mel has been following us around but I didn't really care since I knew about it. He gave me a kiss after he reaches my house. The way he kisses me is like as if an angel is kissing me. He kisses good I actually liked it duh, it's because it was the first. I nearly faint because it was my first. Was I a bad kisser? You can't blame me if I was. It was my first what am I suppose to do. I ran to my room and locked the door. I still can't believe a hot guy kissed me. I went up stairs in my room, locked the door. Then I start jumping and screaming. Thank god my mom is out or she'll think I'm crazy or something. 


	3. Cat Fight

Chapter 3 ~ Cat Fight~  
  
Oh god I'm late for school. I grab whatever clothes I see and went to school. I had to walk cause I missed the bus. Why must I always be late? Oh my god! It's Spike in his Alfa Romeo and he's stopping. What am I supposed to do? He said, "Get in luv." Without thinking I said " It's ok I'll walk." Then he said, "Are you crazy Parker. Just get in will ya!" I finally give up and said, "whatever." And I went in the car. He was listening to Linkin Park. And I like Linkin Park. He said, "So, wana catch a movie again, luv." I was happy in the inside and told him, "Umm... maybe." He looked at me and said, "Why maybe?" I replied "It depends when you're asking me out." He gave me a look and said, "ok, I'll call you and tell you the plan." I said, "That's fine with me." When we reached the school, people have been staring at me, as if I was Britney Spears. As I was walking to my locker, people around have been noticing me and actually say 'hi' to me. I just got a ride from Spike and I don't see the big deal about it. Cor came to me and said, "Dude, I can't believe your dating the hottest guy in school. I'm so jealous. I would do anything to be his girl." I looked at her and said, "I can't believe you. You are so cheap, Cor. I've talked to him and he is just like normal people only he's rich and popular." Cor said, "Did I told you about me seeing you kissing Spike William." I blushed like mad and said, "Oh! Shut up, Cor." In class, Spike was there and Cordelia was sitting beside him. I felt a little jealous but I don't really care and sat at the back. I saw Cor putting her arm over Spike. I can't believe Cor would do that to me. She so know that I'm dating him and now she's trying to steal him from me. What did I ever do to deserve this? She's my best friend and she's doing this to me. Spike's head turned to the back and saw me. He smiled to me and I smiled back. The bell rang for recess. He waited for me outside the door. I just walk away. Then he catched up with me and said, "what's wrong pet." I ignored him and continued walking. He said, "Was it because of Cordelia. Well if it is because of her, it's not my fault. She was the one who's flirting with me." I said, "Whatever, you wana hang with her go ahead. I don't care. It's your life not mine." Without being satisfied he said, "I don't like her Summers. You should know it by know that I like you not her." Oh my god he likes me. Why would a guy like that would want a girl like me? I stopped walking and ask him "Why me Spike? There are many other girls who are way better than me." He grabbed my hand and said, "I don't need better girls, luv. For me you are already perfect." I was speechless and all I can do was just to smile at him. We ate together during recess. He kept on staring at me. And finally he said, "Buff, I want you to be my girlfriend." I was shocked and didn't know what to say. So I just said, "But I still don't know a lot of stuff about you and you don't know a lot of stuff about me. So I don't want to move on too fast." Spike said, "But I feel that I've known you already and that I am ready to have you as my girlfriend." The bell rang and I told him, "I got to go but I'll talk to you later." He said, "I'll meet you at the gate after school pet." While I was walking, I said, "Ok." In class I kept on thinking what he said during recess. I don't know what to do. I can see Cor sitting in front, pretending she's an angel. That girl is going to get a piece of me one day. After that class, I went to Cor and said, "What the hell is your problem Cor?" She replied, "My problem? Oh, yeah it's about Spikey right. Let me do whatever I want ok. It's a free country and he is not yours." I said angrily, "Don't mess with me Cor or else...." She said, "or else what Buff. I know you. You have no guts at all so just forget about it." I didn't know what to do so I just slap her really hard and we where in a huge catfight. We were brought to the office. We got detention for a week. Great I have detention and it's all because of Spike. He got to get me in detention. Later, after detention I saw Spike and Cor. I could hear them talking. Cor said, "Hi! Spikey. What are you doing here all alone." In a slutty way. And he said, "Oh! I'm just waiting for Buffy." She said, "Oh! Haven't you heard Buffy is late for a date with Angel. Aww.... You didn't know. You know Buffy these days busy with guys. " He said angrily, "Oh, okay. See you then." Then I popped out and yelled, "What the hell are you trying to do Cor. Stop being such a b****. Okay. Haven't you had enough." Cor said, "Oh I taught you said you were late for your date." I was so pissed off and just punch her in the face. . Then I just walked off. Spike said, "What was the hell was that all about?" Then I said, "I was in a fight with her that was why I was late." He said, "oh I see. So you didn't have any date with Angel." I looked at him and said, "No, Spike I didn't why would I?" "Guess what let's just forget about whatever happened just now. Let's go. I'll take you home." He said. "Ok but I don't want you to think I'm wasting your time." I told him. He opened the door for me and said, "No, you're not pet. Haven't you know that I'm madly in love with you" 


	4. The Project

Chapter 4 ~ the project ~  
  
My world is now upside down. I'm having this feeling that I haven't had before. What could it be? Is it love? Or is it anger? Or is it both? What if I'm jealous about Cordelia flirting with Spike? But I never actually feel anything for Jake before. Oh my god. It is love, jealousy and hate. Help! I am lost. Next morning, I saw Spike outside my house. I opened the window and asked him "Spike what are you doing here?" I feel embarrassed because I'm still having my bunny pajamas on. "I'm picking you up to school, duh!" He said. Before closing the window I said, "Oh, ok. Just wait for a minute. Let me get ready." I took a shower as fast as possible, put on a white turtleneck top and a black mini skirt, sprayed Ralph Lauren Perfume and rushed downstairs. My mom said, "Who's that boy outside Buffy?" Then she smiled. I told her "He's just a friend of mine. Ok I got to go. See you later mom." And I closed the door. I went in the car and said, "Hi! Sorry I took so long." "Nah! It's ok I should have called first." He said while starting the engine. He looked hot in the dark green shirt with jeans he was wearing. This time he was listening to simple plan, addicted which is one of my favorite too. He is so perfect by the face, the smile and everything he's just perfect. The smell of his cologne makes me wana hug him the rest of my life. When we reached school, he grabbed my hand before I can get out of the car he said, "So what is the answer Summers?" "Umm.. Can I tell you later cause I'm kinda late for class." I told him. "Tell me during recess." He said and I just walk of. Sometimes I hate myself for doing that. Cringggg.... The bell rang. I walked out of the class and I found Spike leaning on the wall. "Hi!" I said. Then he replied "Let's go." We got our food and went and find a seat. We sat at a table under a tree. Thank god we got that seat because it's was so hot. Everyone was looking at me as if I killed someone. I knew they were talking about I can feel it. I didn't look at him, I just look at my food and eat. When I was done, he asked me "So will you try? I know you like me but you're just afraid." I replied " Alright I do like you and the reason why I don't want to be your girlfriend is I'm tired of fighting Spike. I can't take it no more." "So you're just going to give up. Is that what your going to do. And what if were meant to be you're still not going to try."he said. I told him, "Spi..." Before I could even say anything he kissed me. It was just so perfect. I wish I could just freeze this moment. Then he said "Buffy let's just try. I don't care what they think about us. All that matters is that we're together." That was the sweetest thing I didn't know what to do so I just kissed him back. Well you can't blame me it was so cute the way he said it.  
He smiled and said, "So is that a yes." I just blushed I can bet my cheeks was so red that I almost popped. The bell rang and I stood up and started walking and he catched up and hold my hand. I was so happy in the inside but I didn't show it in the outside. We went in class and Cor saw me and Spike holding hands. I saw the look in her face which shows that she's angry. We sat at the back and Cor took a seat infront.  
Our english teacher came in and told us that there's a project of two which she have arrange who is doing it with who. She said, "Stephanie and Mike, Lisa and Xander, Buffy and Angel,........., Cordelia and Spike,........." Cor turn around and smiled at me. "Ok class. What I want you to do is do a play from any classic movies. And the maximum time is 5 minute. I will choose the best Juliet and Romeo and the others will play the small parts."  
We went and sit in our groups and start discussing what to act. Cor was flirting with my guy. When is she going to give it up. She do know that he likes me not her. God she so don't have a life of her own. I didn't pay attention at all in what I was doing. I just kept starring at Spike and what he was doing. I was actually enjoying staring at him and don't ask me why cause I too don't know. The bell have to ring and everyone rushes out but me and Spike. 


	5. A special night

Chapter 5 ~A special night~  
  
The project started. We started to go to each others houses to rehearse. Me and Angel decided to do the Titanic. The part when the ship sank and I survived because the guy have sacrifice himself for the girl and I found out that Spike and Cordelia are doing the romeo and Juliet. The part when Romeo killed himself and Juliet wake up finding out he's dead so she drank poison and died too.  
  
My cellphone rang and it was Spike. "Hi!" I said. He responded, "Hey luv, What are you doing tonight I was wondering if we could go eat dinner at the new restraunt at Beryl street." I said, "Ummm..." I sat down on my bed. " Well yeah! Sure. What time do you wana go?" He said happily, "What about at 7.30. I'll pick you up at you're house." I disagree and told him, " You don't have to pick me up. I'll just meet you there." "Don't worry baby, I wana pick you up. I'll see you later. Love you." Then he shut the phone. I was floating in the air. HE called me baby and said that he loves me.  
  
I opened my closet. Took all the cloths I have out. Then I tried one on then change. Then another and change. That goes on and on for about two hours and alas I decided to wear a white short dress with a slit at the side with a white matching shoes. This time I sprayed vanilla perfume from the body shop.  
  
When I went down I saw my mom opening the door and it was Spike. He said, "Hello you must be Buffy's mom. I'm Spike Buffy's date." My mom smiled and said, "Yes I am. So you are Spike who Buffy was talking about. I'm glad I finally meet you." He blushed and said, "Me too Mrs. Summers." My mom said, "Oh come in. Don't be shy. Buffy will be right down in a few minutes."  
  
Then I went down. Spike was so hot he was wearing this white Shirt with black jeans. And he looked hot in that boots of his. When I was down, he was surprised and said, "Wow! Summers you look like an angel." Then he stand up. "Are you ready luv?" I said, "Yeah! Let's go." Then he looked to my mom and said, "Ok Mrs. Summers. I think we'll make a move. I'll see you later." I said, "See you later mom." She said, "Ok be careful both of you." Both of us said, "We will."  
  
We went in the car. It took us around ten minute to reach the restraunt. He opened the door for me and said, "Were here luv." We went in and it was packed. I knew we hadn't have any chance to eat there but Spike went in and told the waiter his name and we were taken to our seat. I can't believe he have made reservation because I know it would be hard to get one.  
  
Then I said, "Haven't I told you that I love you." He smiled and said, " Haven't I told you that I love you too." I blush. A waitress came and asked for our order. I look into the menu and everything was expensive. I told him, "I couldn't possibly order any of these. They are so expensive." He smiled again and said, "Don't worry. We get it free. The owner is my dad's friends. So order what ever you want." I smiled. I odered cod fish and so did he.  
  
We've been kissing almost the whole night. We didn't stay in the reastraunt for long. Then we watched Win a date with Ted Hamilton. Still we were kissing. The way he kisses me is as if he really means it. I knew he loved me. I always have and I love him too.  
  
We reached my house at 12 am. He gave me the last kiss before the night is over. First starts to play with my hair. Then he presses his lips to mine and we started kissing passionately. When we stoped he said, "You are one hell good kisser. I don't know to live without it. But we got to end the night because we got school tomorrow." I said, "Ok. See you tomorrow. I love you." Then I opened the door. Before I closed the door he said, " I love you too." 


	6. Shopping Day

Chapter 6~Shopping Day~  
  
The next day, we had acted our plays. My group had to go first, then Xander's, Mike's and lately Spike's. Spike was a very good actor. He acts as if the whole thing was real. Cordelia wasn't bad to be honest. When everything was finished, Mrs. Mont have announced who gets what part. She said, "Okay! Settle down children. I'm going to announce who gets what part so I need all of you to be quiet. The person who gets the part of Romeo is Spike William." Everyone clapped. "Juliet, Buffy Summers." I was shock. I taught Cordelia is going to get that part. And she announces the other parts.  
  
We were given our scripts and we have to memorize it before end of the month. I'm not sure if I can actually remember all of those lines. The class started to get noisy and cramp up. I can see Spike trying to walk towards me. He smiled and I smiled. "So you got Romeo's part huh!" I said. "Yeah! And you got Juliet's so it won't be so bad."  
  
Cordelia have been staring at the two of us. I knew she wanted to kill me and she knew that I wanted to kill her. When Spike went to talk to his fellas. She came to me and said, "You haven't won. So don't you think I'm gonna give up. He's gonna be mine you'll see." I gave her a look that says Whatever-you-b****. Then she walked away.  
  
Spike and me got invited to a party at Stephanie's. I knew I was going cause I love parties and Spike is going because duh! He's popular he got to be there. I just got my allowance so I can go shopping. After school, I went straight to the mall without wasting my time. It was 3 and I got to be home by 7 so I got 4 hours to shop. First I went to Banana Republic, I didn't see anything I liked so I went to Morgan and I found the most perfect dress a girl would die for. The dress had crises cross at the back and side. It was black.  
  
No offence but it looks perfect on me and the price is not that high. It was $175.99. I bought the dress and all I have to do is to have the perfect shoes. I went to Vincci. There were so many nice heels I tried this, that and finally I decided to get to get a heel with a strap that wraps around my leg. The price was $55. I look at the time and it was 15 minutes before 5. I knew I had to hurry because I have to go for a dinner with mom.  
  
I called for a cab and told the cab driver where I lived and I told him to hurry. When I reached the house it was already 7.10. I went in the house and said, "Mom I'm home. Lets go were late." There wasn't any response. I went in and saw a note on the table which wrote 'Sorry dear, I could not make it because guess what I got a date. I'll see you later. Love, Mom.'  
  
I smiled after reading the note. I was happy for her because she has never dated anyone since my dad past away. I went online and Spike was online.  
  
Me logged in.  
  
Me says: Hi! Mr. Perfect says: Hi! Baby. What are you doing? Me says: Nothing. What are you doing? Mr. Perfect says: Writing your name all over the place. Me says: Spike don't you have anything else better to do. Mr. Perfect says: I don't think so. I'm madly in love with the girl name Buffy Summers. Buffy blushed. Me says: Oh really. I would love to meet her someday. Mr. Perfect says: Why not I come over to your place and I'll introduce you to her. Me says: That sounds great. I'll meet you at 8.30 Mr. Perfect says: Okay luv. See you then. Mr. Perfect logged off. Me logged off. 


End file.
